Unwanted Future
by Your Purple Moon
Summary: She came from years in the future. She came to stop the world from turning into what it shouldn't be. Ruled by egg man. But what happens when her mind suddenly turns on a certin HedgehogS. Will the future's well being be important? SonicXShadowxOc


**A Falling Jewel**

_**The Darkness in the air.**_

The sky had suddenly changed from its normal light blue do a dark and dramatic gray. It was nothing at all like a thunderstorm. It was more like a black hole in the earth's atmosphere. This caused everything to be in the shadows. Not much sunlight was getting through this sudden overcast of darkness. Things were dramatic and awkward and everything seemed dead. Everything stood still. All that were outside going about their normal lives were foolishly looking toward the hole in the sky. They were awaiting the changes that would occur.

_**Purple lightning.**_

It was explanatory. Purple lightning had formed in the sky above. It struck all that came in its way. This at last forced all to flee. The only thing that should have been left in the path of distruction was the buildings and the cars. Then again there were beings that were not fearful of such things. It is true that the lightning had become a serious threat but with this speed demon for a blue hedgehog it would be no problem.

The blue happy go lucky hedgehog was being his normal blur of a self. Of course you couldn't seem him. Sonic was fast like always. But as fast as he was too slow. Sonic had stopped at the lightning's source. But her realized that he didn't get there before another speedy Hedgehog did. Who could it be? Shadow of course.

"What are you doing here?" The blue hedgehog asked.

_**A fading Gray**_

The dark one eyed him His quills blew in wind. He looked up in the sky in an odd gaze the dark sky. The gray was fading away from the hole that it came from. The sky had remained black for things had suddenly turned to night. Shadow spoke in his deep voice.

"What I am doing here is none of your businesses," Shadow stepped down inside of the crater. Sonic being curious follows behind.

"Why the hell are you always a stick in the mud Shadow?"

"Who says 'stick in the mud' Sonic?" Shadow spoke as he rolled his eyes.

Sonic looked in front of Shadow and saw a twitching figure. It was slowing climbing from the crater. Shadow stopped causing Sonic to bump in to him. Shadow barely pushed him aside. A purple figure had surfaced from the darkness of the crater. It walked past Shadow as if he wasn't there. But as the figure was passing by Sonic he grabbed it by the arm.

"Hey are you okay?" Sonic asked as the obviouse purple hedgehog looked up at him.

**_The Purple Girl_**

It was a girl. Her quills were lavender with black tips. She wore a black jacket with a purple trim. The strapless shirt under that was purple with a black sphere and white rings around it. She wore black pants with purple and white spheres on her left thigh. Her boots were black, purple and white. She wore fingerless black gloves. She was bleeding under her left eye. And as her onyx eyes met with Sonic's green she gave a faint smile.

"I-I'm just fine," She spoke weakly as she left out a cough. She pulled away from Sonic and limped away from the two Hedgehogs. Blood spilled from the corner of her mouth as she started to walked unsteadily from side to side. "Crap whats happening to me?" She spoke out loud. Her eyes were a blur. She had fallen to the ground suddenly. For a moment Shadow and Sonic just stirred.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" Sonic asked.

"What 'we' are are supposed to do is not the question. What you are going to do is what you should be asking yourself. Your want to be the hero. You deal with her," Shadow walked forward in to the darkness of the night.

Sonic stood above the girl now. He picked her up in his arms and looked down at her. "Your cute," The first thing that came to his mind. The thing that really should have been the last. "Lets get you somewhere safe, " Sonic sped off in to the night. Once again becoming the blue blur he was before. Just with the added purple.

* * *

Sorry if its **_so_** short. This is the first fanfiction I have ever though of writing. I hope it came out good for the first Chapter  
Read and Review  
Please 


End file.
